


Nose Candy or Eye Candy

by Homicidal_Cupcakes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack Fic, Drug Dealing, GET IT, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am not sure what this is?, M/M, This is a, at 4am, cursing, depends on what people think, i am not sure i will continue writing this, i realize this makes no sense and should not have been written, jason's dad is a drug kingpin, percy is a drug mule?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicidal_Cupcakes/pseuds/Homicidal_Cupcakes
Summary: I wrote this after I drank an entire pot of coffee at four in the morning, and the idea just came to me? Basically Percy is a drug mule? But also it's a Jercy fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, I realize probably everyone will be like "what even is this fic" so whether or not I post more is entirely up to whether y'all like it or not. This is totally weird and random, and it just popped into my head. Heck if I know dude. Read and leave kudos/comments if you like it!!!

### Nose Candy? Or Eye Candy...

Percy nervously adjusted his shirt, this was definitely the worst part of the job. Standing in front of some rich person’s apartment, wondering just who was going to be standing in front of that door when it swung open. 

Swallowing and steadying his breathing, he looked down at his Vans. When the customer did decide to open the door, he had to be centered and concentrated. Percy rocked back onto his heels and tempted himself with the thought of a nice gyro after he made this delivery. 

Finally, the door did open, but it was not what he expected. Usually the clients were older men, greying hair, receding hairlines. The person that just opened the door was built like a God, and could easily be a teenager. 

As the door opened wider, Percy took in his blonde hair, and then noticed his backpack straps, he spoke up, “Oh, I’ll get my dad for you, just a second.”  
Percy just nodded nervously, this type of thing was not routine. He heard muffled voices from behind the cracked-open door, and the blonde teenager returned, and slipped by Percy with a meek grin.

Soon, a man who fit Percy’s traditional clientele appeared and opened the door wider, “Come in, son. You look like you need some breakfast.” 

Percy nervously went through the door of the apartment, “Thank you… sir, but I’m really just here to give you a package.”

The man, now standing behind a counter in the kitchen of the apartment, gestured to a chair. “Yes, I know why you’re here, but I must insist.”

Percy shrugged and pulled out an overly-ornate chair at the table. The apartments of clients were always so over the top, especially compared to his studio in Queens.  
After a few minutes of surprisingly comfortable silence, the older man walked over to Percy with a plate of food. The expensive china made a solid clunk on the glass table, piled high with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. 

“So here’s the thing kid, I need what you have in that package, and I need it for free.”

Percy dropped the fork in his hands, “You… you know I can’t do that for you. I’m a messenger, and I need to bring back cash, or some Armenian with a hunting knife will cut off my dick and mail it to my mom.”

It was officially time to panic. The man looked back at him, as he sat down at the head of the table with a cup of coffee in his hand, “I know you can’t do that… which is exactly why I have a proposal for you. I know you have all the contacts, and I know you have access to goods. In return, I can provide you with some protection.”

“Are you telling me that I should switch sides… to you, and you’ll help me move product, give me protection… what’s in it for me? Hell, what’s in it for you?” Percy replied skeptically. He was willing to try and play this game, but playing it wrong could get your body cut up and thrown in a ditch in Jersey.

“I may or may not want to get into the distribution side of things. Evidently I have the capital to back it up, plus the infrastructure and connections to make it happen. Come on Perce, we can make this work!”

Percy once again shook his head. This man, whoever the hell he was, should not know his name. None of this should be happening. “Fuck me… I guess I don’t have a choice.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a saran-wrapped and duct-taped package, and plopped it on the table. “I still need payment for this delivery. That’s $30,000 for one kilo. Pure Colombian shit… you know the deal”

“Yes, I know the deal, and I’m going to give you an even better deal than that. Fifty grand. Cash. And you get to keep all of it. Think of it as a little thank you for coming over to my side of the table.”

Percy’s mouth dropped at the thought of having that much money, at this point, he probably should cut his losses and walk out. So that’s exactly what he did. “Okay. I’ll take the money. You obviously have my information, so I’m just gonna go home.”

The older man nodded, “You can call me Mr. Grace from now on. The money is on the table in the sitting room. Stuff it into your bag and head on home.” 

Percy nodded, and stood up from the table, leaving the plate of food untouched. He walked into the other room, where a pile of cash was sitting on another ridiculously nice table. He shoved the cash into his bag, and walked past Mr. Grace out of the apartment. 

\----

After going to the store and buying enough food for the next month, and then treating himself to some new clothes, Percy finally headed back to his apartment in Queens. The downside of being a drug dealer is that even though you got thousands of dollars in cash, you can’t exactly go to a leasing office and say that you’ll pay for six month’s rent on a pad in Manhattan upfront in cash, so he had to stay in his less than royal abode in Queens. 

He turned the key to the two locks on the door, and closed the door behind him. After tossing his shopping bags on the couch, he pulled about ten grand out of his bag. Percy set out cutting open the arm chair and the mattress, stuffing as much cash as would fit inside. 

Now that his safety net was safely stashed, he could take about four grand to the bank, and the remaining cash he could keep to spend. 

No sooner had he sat down on his couch to watch some daytime television did his brand new boss call him on his burner phone. 

“Hello? Mr. Grace?” Percy answered. 

“Hi, I’m going to need to talk over this business arrangement with you, and I want to get you set up for your first job. Could you come back over to my apartment in about an hour? I’ll send a driver to get you.”

“Yeah-”

“Great!” Mr. Grace cut him off, “I’ll see you in 60 minutes.”

The line cut off and Percy rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag and heading downstairs. Of course there was a black Mercedes waiting outside his apartment, which didn’t look weird at all in the neighborhood he was in. Climbing in the back of the car, Percy took inventory of his belongings. 

The trip across town to Manhattan was refreshing. Most of the time he made this journey on the subway train with a duffel bag full of cocaine or heroin. But in the back of a probably-bulletproof Mercedes he felt decidedly less on edge. 

The car pulled up to the Grace’s apartment building, and the driver came around to open the door for him. The pair made their way up to the apartment where Mr. Grace himself was there to greet him. 

“Hey, kid! Listen, I need to jump on a call with some contacts in China, but feel free to use my son’s bedroom to freshen up in the meantime. I’ll be with you in a second.”

Percy shrugged and nodded his head at his new boss. He made his way back through the house into Mr. Grace’s son’s bedroom. He assumed it was the boy he saw at the door earlier that morning, but couldn’t be sure. Looking around the huge suite, Percy figured he could help himself to a shower. 

\----

Jason Grace got out of the bulletproof Lincoln Town-car that chauffeured him to and from school. A bodyguard opened the door as he got out with his backpack. As soon as he got to his apartment door on the tenth floor, he called out “Dad!”

No response. Of course his dad wasn’t home. 

Jason walked through the apartment, throwing his backpack on the couch of the second living room, and tossing his shoes into a corner. He walked into his bedroom where he took off his ridiculous green polo shirt, which he had to wear for some pretentious private school his dad made him go to, and he flopped down on the bed. 

However, Jason noticed a sound coming from the bathroom, what sounded like the shower door opened. Immediately, Jason got up from his bed, and moved to press the panic button on the wall. That is, until he saw an extremely attractive brunette walk out of his bathroom, wearing his bathrobe. 

He reached for his shirt and put it back on, as the brunette seemed to finally notice his presence. Jason took the initiative, “Who the hell are you, and why are you wearing my bathrobe.”

After looking at his face, Jason finally started to recognize the strange boy that had emerged from his bathroom. It was the same person who had been at the door that morning. 

The obviously shocked brunette stuttered, “Listen… I… Your dad…”

Jason cut him off, “I remember you, you work for my dad… or something like that.”

“Yeah… that one, listen I’ll get out of your hair, I’m just here-”

“So what do you do for him… get the groceries?” Jason asked pressingly as he moved closer to the stranger.

“Sure. Yeah! Cantaloupes, paper towels, you know the drill,” The stranger laughed, his face contorting almost to plead with Jason not to press any further. 

Feeling bold, Jason took another step closer, now within a few feet of the other boy, “My name’s Jason, and honestly I don’t think you get our groceries. I think I’ll be seeing more of you, and I’m not sure how I feel about that yet, but get out of my room.”

The stranger nodded frantically, grabbed his clothes which were balled up in one part of the room, and headed for the door.

“How impolite.” Jason deadpanned, “I introduced myself, how about you return the favor?”

The boy turned around, “Percy… Percy Jackson.” He turned back around and left the room. 

\----

After his encounter with Mr. Grace’s son, Percy wasn’t sure what to do at all. He found a half bath off of one of the many halls in the apartment, and changed back into his day clothes. Straightening himself out, he went back into the living room, where he sat and waited for Mr. Grace to be done with his call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens as we see Mr. Grace send Percy on his first deal... and things heat up with his son, Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for your feedback and everything on the previous chapter. I was surprised that so many people read and liked the fic! So here you go, another chapter! I am still deciding whether I will do smut in a later chapter, so let me know if you want to see that. And any other feedback is also appreciated!
> 
> This is kind of a transition chapter so sorry if its boring. Just know that for the foreseeable future, I'm gonna keep updating this fic!

Percy had been sitting in the leather armchair for hours. Soft talking continued to come from his new boss’ office, so he eventually had decided to turn on the television, and was now about halfway through an afternoon-long House Hunters marathon. 

Jason, the new boss’ son, had come in and out of his room during the period, unchangingly resulting in awkward eye contact and a half smile. Jason made Percy feel… weird. Not weird like BAD weird, but weird in an unfamiliar way. 

Just as Justin and Corinna were about to spring for the four bedroom home in Atlanta’s suburbs on the screen of the television, Mr. Grace had come out of his office. 

“Percy, I have talked with my contacts over in China, and I’ve managed to secure some investment for our new courier firm. I have to ask a couple of favors from you though. Firstly, I need for you to try and get as many other couriers that you know on board. The hardest thing to get in this industry is manpower. Before you do that, however, I need you to take that package you brought to me this morning down to battery park. I’ll send you a more specific location when you get there, but one of my contacts needs to pick up that package and he will give you one in return. Obviously bring the other package back to me and you’re done for the night.”

Percy attempted to take mental note of all of those instructions. He had a few friends back at his old ‘company’ that he could call and try to get on board, and the delivery to Battery Park wasn’t completely out of the ordinary. 

He quickly replied, “Right away boss,” and went into the kitchen to grab his package.

\----

To throw off suspicion, Percy didn’t get on the closest subway, which would have been the Q train. He walked over a couple blocks and got on the 6, which shuttled him down to Canal Street in a few short minutes. From there he transferred onto the R train to Whitehall Street. Though the actual ride had been completely uneventful, and even shorter than Percy expected, as soon as he got off the train, Percy noticed drug dogs circling around the station.

Almost certainly, nobody had ratted on the deal, and these police dogs were just here on a routine sweep, but there was always the possibility they could be expecting him. Keeping his guard up, Percy skirted around the police to the stairway, which took him up into daylight and city noises.

A short jaunt brought him to battery park, where his phone buzzed with a text message. This was alarming because it meant Mr. Grace was probably location tracking him, but that was the least of his worries currently.

The text read that the person would meet him right by the waterfront, on the edge of the park closest to the metro station. Percy obliged the text and walked over to that corner of the park. 

In an all to cliche manner, Percy saw an awkward looking man in a trench-coat and hat with a large duffel bag in his hand. That didn’t look suspicious at all. 

He walked over to the other man, introducing himself with an equally cliche: “Nice weather we’re having, isn’t it?”

The man blundered to keep from dropping the bag, obviously surprised by Percy’s interruption of his staring. “Oh… are you the guy I’m supposed to be meeting?”

“You’re not very good at this job… are you.” Percy remarked snidely, as he exchanged bags with the man. 

“Well, I’m pretty new, and I know its stereotypical or whatever, but I didn’t want any cameras to see my face when I exchanged a million dollars for heroin!” The mysterious man replied.

“Could you say it a little louder?” Percy scolded, “You can’t be this obvious if you want to stay in the business. Where normal clothes. Act normally. And don’t shout about coke in the middle of Battery Park. I’m going to leave now.”

Percy turned around and walked away before the other man could respond, but thought about what he had just heard. A million dollars? That was a lot of money, and several times the market value of the cocaine. It must have included the money from Mr. Grace’s new ‘investors’. 

He felt a lot more comfortable with a duffel bag full of money than with a backpack full of Schedule One drugs, so Percy decided to grab something to eat with the money his new boss paid him off with. 

Stopping into a cheap looking Chinese place, he grabbed a bowl of ramen to go, and went back under the city to the Subway station. Negotiating his way back to the apartment was easy enough, but as he got off the train, once again, something bad happened. His phone buzzed, and it wasn’t from his new boss. 

The cartel he was ‘employed’ by before was a joint Armenian and Italian mob operation. In more simple terms, people that you didn’t want to mess with. So when Percy saw his old bosses name pop up next to a text notification on his phone, he knew it was time to panic. 

Cautiously opening his phone and looking at the text, it read: “Where are you? Did you make that delivery this morning? There’s more product waiting for you to move and I’m not paying you for nothing.”

There was a notification that the old boss was typing again.

The new message came in: “If you’ve gone AWOL, we will kill your family.”

Well. If there is ever a time in your life where it is okay to contemplate going out of the country with your mother and sibling, changing your name, and starting a new life, its when the ringmaster of the drug cartel you used to work for threatens your life. What a fantastic day.

The only thing Percy could do was be anxious and hope that Mr. Grace lived up to his promise of protection; something he fully intended to ask him when Percy returned to Mr. Grace’s apartment. 

\----

Jason was lounging on his bed, just watching some show on Netflix. Despite a pretty interesting day at school, he was surprised to find that the only thing stuck in his mind from earlier that day was the boy that had come to see his dad. 

Percy was his name. Totally unfair really. How dare his father hire someone so attractive to work in his illegal business? Jason had really only discovered he liked boys in his Sophomore year of high school, when he broke up with his ‘long term’ girlfriend and started dating around. Something he thought was an experiment turned into something more ‘long term’ and Jason discovered that Male attention was just as good as Female. But one common pattern in Jason’s romantic prospects was that they were all in the line of danger. His previous boyfriend? Went to the Police academy and got killed in the line of duty. That was an awkward funeral. Now he sees another boy he likes. Does he work at a coffee shop? No! He’s a drug courier. Depressing, really. 

Jason looked over to see his US history textbook sprawled open on the floor. Just as he thought of getting up and doing some homework, there was a knock at the door. Who could it be…

As he travelled through the apartment to answer the door, Jason silently hoped that it was his drug dealing casanova waiting behind the door. Reaching the front of the apartment, he looked through the peephole. Low and behold, that’s exactly who it was. 

Silently, Jason straightened his hair and shirt, and even tried to smell his own breath to make sure he was presentable. He opened the door and gave a full-toothed smile, “Back again? Are you going to move in any time soon?”

Percy stood on the other side of the doorway, a little paler than he was earlier, and eyes like a deer in the headlights, finally, he responded, “Oh my gosh, hey… Jason. I just need to uh… talk to your dad again and sort a few things out.”

Mentally, Jason replied ‘you can sort my things out any day,’ but decided against saying that out loud. “Yeah, yeah, of course, he’s probably in his office or something.”

Jason stepped aside and gestured for Percy to come in. He walked through the door, but before he could make it in, his foot caught on Jason’s, sending him tumbling down onto the wood floor. Jason yelped, perhaps louder than he should have, and cursed. He quickly closed the door, before turning around and trying to help Percy up. 

Percy scrambled up off the floor, cursing several times, “Shit… I’m sorry, I look like a complete idiot now! It’s just that… I’m really… You know… It’s just-” He cut himself off after seeing the look on Jason’s face, which was a huge smile. 

“You’re cute when you ramble.” Jason said boldly. 

“Oh yeah? Well… you’re just… cute in general.” Percy replied, with a layer of faux anger on top, blushing before turning around and walking down a hallway. 

Jason shouted after him, “The office is the last door on the right.” He silently smiled to himself. He was ‘just cute’.


	3. Carrion for the Vultures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, the story continues
> 
> Also Jason is a huge flirt in this chapter...
> 
> Sorry for the slow burn, but I figured I should build up to some things :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought I was dead, huh? 
> 
> I thought I was dead...
> 
> Anyways, it's the day after thanksgiving and I keep getting kudos on this, so I figured what's the harm in another chapter right?

Rushing into Mr. Grace's office, Percy was looking for some answers. A mob boss looking for his family was not what he wanted to mess with, and his new boss was the only one that could solve that problem for him, unless he went into paramilitary training and bought a few assault rifles. 

His awkward encounter with Jason had blushed his ears and his face red as he turned the corner into the office. 

"Mr. Grace, I have something to ask you..." Percy said meekly. 

"Do you need more product already? I'm pretty sure I don't have any more just laying around." The man responded, resignedly looking up from his computer and bringing his eyeglasses off of his face. 

Percy pursed his lips, breathing out heavily, "No... it's about the protection deal you offered me. My old boss is threatening me and my family, and I really don't want to have to explain to my mom that we all might be killed because I-"

Mr. Grace cut him off, "This was all part of the plan, there's no need to worry. I do have a small proposal for you, which will, of course, benefit your family." He took a sip from a large mug sitting on his desk, which was suspiciously light in color to be coffee, but Percy hesitated to assume he was drinking bourbon before 12 pm. "I have a business engagement in the Hamptons tomorrow, and I've been doing some thinking. There's only one demographic that craves more drugs than rich New Yorkers- it's their kids. So, I need you to accompany me to my mansion, pose as a pool boy or something, and sell their kids some product."

"I don't mean to... But... How will this benefit my family?" Percy stuttered in reply.

"Oh! Yes, of course. I will train them up to Boston for a few days. Just tell me how many tickets to buy, they can have a long weekend enjoying a great American city!" Mr. Grace signaled he was done talking by picking up the phone next to his computer and dialing a business contact. Percy didn't dare stick around to see what he was talking about. 

Exiting the office, Percy silently wondered how the hell he was supposed to convince his mother to take a train to Boston. Lost deep in thought, looking down at the floor, Percy managed to run face first into Jason's chest, getting a pleasant whiff of cologne before letting out an undignified yelp and falling straight to the floor. 

"I'm tempted to say you've fallen for me," Jason said with more than a hint of sarcasm. 

"Fuck..." Percy groaned, getting onto his hands and knees before reaching out his hand to be let up. 

Jason smirked down at Percy, "I don't think we should be moving this quickly, you're already on your knees and we've barely had a full conversation!"

"I- Shut up Grace..." Percy got to his feet himself, brushing himself off and fixing his hair briefly, a blush once again covering his face. "I heard I'm going to the Hamptons with you and your father... I'm supposed to be your pool boy or something." Percy thought shifting the subject would throw off the incessant teasing of the blond boy in front of him. 

"Oh... you're our new pool boy huh..." Jason gave a shit-eating grin. "Well, I look forward to seeing you there... unless you're also traveling with us."

"I am... I think I am, but I'm not really sure. " Percy scratched his head awkwardly. 

"I think I'd like to see you in the helicopter when we go over, it would provide some entertainment if you keep falling like you have been." Jason laughed. "Would you like a snack or something before you head out?"

Percy was almost as red as a thermometer, "I guess so, what do you have?" 

"Anything you want, we probably have it," he gestured to the mass of cabinets behind him, and the huge fridge with glass. 

"Oh... some goldfish I guess, and Diet Coke if you have it." 

"A simple man with simple taste," Jason turned toward one of the cabinets and pulled out a Costco-sized box of goldfish, getting the Coke from the fridge, and set them down on the kitchen island, gesturing for him to sit at one of the barstools. 

Percy walked over to the island, and opened the bag of salty carbs. 

Jason sat down next to Percy, "So, working for my dad... how's that going?"

"Well, I just got back from the store for him and now he's let me go for the day..." Percy replied nervously. He was pretty sure that Jason knew what was going on but didn't want to risk his employment on exposing a drug empire to the kingpin's son. 

"Ah... so you've got nothing to do then? What time do you have to be home by?" Jason scooted a little closer to Percy.

"Well... I'm not living with my parents anymore, but I want to be home before the downtown train flips over to the local schedule so it only takes me an hour to get to Queens." 

Jason licked his lips, "Would you like to stay over for a little longer... maybe make each other's acquaintance?" Jason's hand found Percy's arm, slowly gliding up the beautifully tanned skin, and lifting the sleeve on his shirt. Goosebumps covered Percy's arm, as he popped another goldfish into his mouth. 

"You have a tattoo?" Jason said, suddenly stopping. 

Percy moved Jason's hand out of the way, and lifted the sleeve all the way up his arm, exposing a black eagle on his bicep. "Yeah, I got it a couple years ago... just thought it looked kinda cool." Silently, Percy thanked his lucky stars that the tattoo had distracted Jason, because, to be honest, he was one of the hottest guys Percy had ever seen, and even though he was the boss' son, he wasn't sure he would be able to resist temptation much longer. 

"Listen, Jason... I really have to get going, thanks for the goldfish though!" Percy fumbled with the can of Diet Coke for a second when Jason caught his arm once again.

"I'll see you in the Hamptons okay?" He said, with a sultry tone to his voice. 

"O- Okay..." Percy hurried towards the door, almost falling over again. 

When he was out of the apartment, he called his mom, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey mom, just wanted to let you know that I got a huge tip at work today... and I bought some train tickets for you to go up to Boston. Call me back when you hear this, I wanna drop them off at your place before I leave town... I think I'm going to the Hamptons, but I'll explain it all later" Hanging up the phone, Percy grimaced at himself. That was way too much to explain to his own mother... and she would have a lot of questions.


End file.
